galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
| previous = | next = Joust Friends | writer = Dan Fogelman | director = Chris Koch | season = 1 | number = 1x01 | airdate = January 4, 2015 | summary = Sir Galavant falls into a drunken depression when he loses his true love to the evil King Richard; Princess Isabella presents Galavant with an opportunity. }} " " is the series premiere of the ABC sitcom, Galavant. The episode premiered on January 4, 2015. Plot A long time ago in a land filled with kings and queens, there lived a hero so beloved that he was known by just one name: Galavant. This charming, handsome living legend’s one true love is the enchanting Madalena. The evil King Richard is also quite smitten with this beauty. So he kidnaps her. Galavant races to save his true love only to discover a harsh reality: she’s been seduced by the king’s wealth and power. Galavant looks as though he’s been punched in the gut. Then he actually is punched in the gut by the king’s right-hand knight, Gareth. A year passes. Galavant’s squire, Sid, introduces his despairing boss to Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta of Valencia. Isabella’s land has been conquered by King Richard, and she wants Galavant to save her people. Two months earlier, Princess Isabella overhears Madalena pushing her husband to obtain the Jewel of Valencia while secretly flirting with the court jester. King Richard is tired of hearing how great his wife’s ex, Galavant, is, so he asks the king and queen of Valencia for their jewel to satisfy his wife. When they refuse, he orders them to be put to death. This newsflash causes Princess Isabella to be exposed from her hiding place. Madalena rips into her husband for not being more like Galavant. This outburst inspires King Richard to hide the jewel from her. He blackmails Princess Isabella into helping him draw his nemesis out into the open. In the present, Galavant perks up when he learns that King Richard is behind the taking of Valencia. He is led to believe that Madalena still loves him and is inspired to reclaim her, unaware that a possibly regretful Princess Isabella is merely stringing him along in order to save her parents. King Richard and Gareth prepare for Galavant’s return while Madalena continues a secret affair with the jester. As for Galavant, he manages to squeeze into his old hero pants as his quest to reclaim his lost love begins. Cast Main Cast *Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant *Timothy Omundson as King Richard *Vinnie Jones as Gareth *Mallory Jansen as Madalena *Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta *Luke Youngblood as Sid Songs *"Galavant" * "Galavant Rides" * "Isabella's Reprise" * "She'll Be Mine" * "Galavant Wrap-Up" Gallery Promo photo 5.jpg Promo photo 7.jpg Promo photo 6.jpg Promo photo 4.jpg Promo photo 3.jpg Promo photo 2.jpg Promo photo 1.jpg Promo photo 8.jpg Promo photo 21.jpg Promo photo 11.jpg Promo photo 14.jpg Galavant Pilot - Deleted Scene - Julian Seager.jpg|Deleted scene Galavant BTS Richard and Madalena's Wedding 01.jpg Galavant BTS Richard and Madalena's Wedding 02.jpg Transcript Sources http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant/episode-guide/season-01/101-season-1-premiere-pilot http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant/news/music-lounge/episode-101-music Category:Episodes